User talk:TheLoner
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Edgar and Ellen Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 22:19, November 16, 2010‎ =2012= Wow Oh wow, I forgot the wiki has talk pages! Would you like me to comment with things here or on dA? Sallychan wiki 04:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Sally Will do ;) So I just read that you wrote that Edgar and Ellen's parents left five years go.. where did it say that in the books?? I always thought they left when they were in infancy (which is weird but still). -Sally It wasn't in the books. I found it in an official looking page that was apparently deleted. I also found what might have been plans for E&E after the Nodyssey series. http://nightscreamarachnia.deviantart.com/journal/Edgar-amp-Ellen-info-223533008 -TheLoner Ohh--I had read the artical about Pet on your journal before, but I didn't see anything about the Twins age when their parents left.. Aahh that's really cool! :D -Sally Hey, I swore there was an image of Edgar's clones on here somewhere, but I can't find it for the life of me. Maybe it was on dA? I don't know--but do you have the lineup of all three of them? -'Sally' Ahh thank you! This is enough to go off I think xD -'Sally' =2013= Hello Hi there! I was wondering if maybe you would make me an admin. I love this book series very much, and I would be able to get on this wiki everyday (Something I don't think you can do, though I could be wrong). I have already spruced up the book pages a little bit (I fixed the templates, and added a picture if nessicary), and I have completely re-summerized the Rare Beasts page. So... Can/will you make me an admin? I'd really love to help this wiki out. Bai! Bloodstar 01:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :So you NEED to be an admin to help out on the wiki? =2014= Galleries In looking at Category:Galleries, I noticed that people added images to both Ellen/Appearances and Ellen/Images. I am wondering if I should remove them from 'appearances'? I assume appearances might be for doing an episode link listing rather than screenshots, and listing would probably be less important for the titular charactes who probably appear in every single one. The /Gallery format appears to be in use for Parent's Night. I am wondering if perhaps I should make 'galleries' subcategories of Category:Character galleries and Category:Episode galleries to separate them? +Y 17:45, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. If you want to do so go ahead. QQ (quick question) How many edits are required for admin or beuraucrat rights? Chintzy (talk) 05:52, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea. Do you want to pply for admin? -TheLoner =2018= Can you make me as admin? I am huge fan of Edgar & Ellen books, TV Show. --Kitsunes97 (talk)